oppressive_games_powerfandomcom-20200215-history
Libertarian Party
The Libertarian Party, or LP, is the largest third party in POWER. LNC The LP has six Libertarian National Committee (LNC) officials. They are as follows: Chairman: Gary Johnson Vice Chairwoman: Luna Lovegood National Campaign Director: Porifirum Chief Recruitment Officer: Amy Schnoppsheimer Secretary: John Locke Treasurer: Quaris POWER I In POWER I, the Libertarian Party faced limited success, going through multiple leaders. James Kain remained the longest-lasting leader of the LP but under his leadership, the party dropped below 1% national support. Towards the end of POWER I, the LP dropped to about 0.3% national support. Era of Valladarex Late into POWER I, Valladarex gained control of the LP, with a tenure which would last into POWER III. POWER II In POWER II, Valladarex, with the help of LP members from POWER I, was able to create the LP early on. The LP was the second party to be created and was very nearly the first party to be formed. Valladarex led the party to great success, maintaining a national support level of 10% up until the end of POWER II. During POWER II, the LP entered two major deals, one with the Republican Party and one with the New Deal Alliance. After party leadership decided to break the LP end of the deal of the NDA deal, the Molotov-Rippentropp Pact was created between the GOP and NDA to destroy the LP. Rohan Incident Later into POWER II, Jim Rohan and a group of his followers defected and formed the Constitution Party after dissatisfaction with the LP's leadership led to an intense argument on the matter. In the process, Rohan, who had been allotted Discord permissions due to his LNC position, deleted a majority of channels in the server before being noticed and banned by Valla. After the Rohan Incident, many members left the LP for the newly formed CP, which led to a period of stagnation for the LP. In response, Valla staged a self-described military coup, installing military junta (LNC) to propel the party back to its previous status. POWER III In POWER III, the LP was led by Ludwig for a short period before Valladarex resumed his position as chairman. Great Coup d'Amy On July 7th, 2017 Valladarex was coup'd by Amy Schnoppsheimer, then Vice Chairwoman of the LP, for several days after Amy's dissatisfaction with party leadership led to a civil war between loyalists on Valla's side and revolutionaries on Amy's side. Ultimately, the loyalists regained control and Valla resumed his tenure, banning Amy from the party afterwards. The stress from the coup and the unpopularity that Valla began to face led to his decision to retire from his chairmanship. Generation of Gary On July 17th, 2017, Valladarex officially stepped down as chairman and was succeeded by Gary Johnson. During this era, the LP faced struggles after losing its top third-party status to the Democratic People's Union. Eventually the LP was able to return to its top third party status where it still remains to this day. Under Gary's tenure, the LP entered a small alliance with the All Syndicalist Convention to take on the DPU; the alliance resulted with limited successes and did not ultimately dethrone the DPU from its third place position. This deal ended when the LP decided to enter an alliance with the Democratic Party to take on the GOP, ASC, DPU, and any other threats. The Lib-Dem alliance lead to the Dems retaking the top party position and presidency and gained a multitude of seats for both parties. The alliance, in addition to internal party struggles within the DPU, led to the fall of the DPU and the ascension of the LP back to its third place position. Category:Parties